This Was A Good Day
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: The missing scene on what happened at Bill and Fleurs wedding after the trio left. sorry I summarys


Title: _This Was A Good Day  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,422  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _The Weasley Family including Fleur, Beltrix, various death eaters and minor characters  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _What happened at the Burrow during the death eater attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
_Authors Notes: _Enjoy, I really liked writing this story. It took me forever! Rate! Good and bad, because your comments will make me a better writer. I tried to do a good Fleur accent, but It didn't turn out good.  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

"_The Ministry has fallen."_

"_Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Arthur reached for his wand beneath his cloak and gripped it firmly.

"Get everyone out of here." He demanded and then a scream.

People started running around him. Dark figures swarmed throughout the Burrow and he caught a glimpse of Bill, his hand firmly entwined with Fleur, shielding her from a spell. She screamed and they dodged it as a flower vase shattered to pieces.

"PROTEGO!" he yelled and beside him, people disappeared with an echoing pop.

The harder he studied the scene, the more they started becoming outnumbered. His children, where were his children? He already saw Bill. A few feet away, Charlie took down one death eater, to his left Fred and George pushed Ginny aside from a curse and it shattered one of the Burrow's windows. Several shrieks echoed from inside the house and blazing green flames reflected against the shards scattered across the lawn. Ron, where was Ron? Arthur shoved his way through the throng of panicked guests, shouting for his son. A woman ran past him, a baby crying in her arms, and he looked back, watching her disappear with a pop.

"RON? RON!" he yelled pushing his way through the crowd. Next to him a woman screamed and he shot a curse at a death eater.

"Dad," Bill yelled, pulling an emotional Fleur behind him. He face was streaked with tears and her dress smeared with dirt. Charlie appeared next to them a gash across his face, yet fine.

"Bill, where's Ron?" he asked franticly.

"I saw him apparate with Harry and Hermione." Bill said and relief filled him. Many of the guest were now gone, and more than a dozen death eaters were fighting those who stayed back. He pulled the three behind the shed, shielding them from the chaos.

"La maman, le Papa, Gabrielle. Où sont ils? Oh Bill, Ils l'ont ruiné! Ils l'ont ruiné! Maintenant ils vont nous tuer. Il est tout ruiné." Fleur cried rapidly.

"Are you all right darling?" Arthur asked. She shook her head and dissolved into tears.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be fine." Bill whispered as she sobbed in his arms.

"You stay here. I mean it." Arthur sternly said. He left the three and ran across stunning as many death eaters as he could. He saw Fred and George, back to back, taking down death eaters one at a time. Ginny was sprawled on the floor, cuts and bruises brandished her body as a tip of a wand was pointed straight to her.

"GINNY!" Arthur yelled. Fred and George looked over and their faces darkened at the sight of their sister. All three pointed their wands and the death eater flew through the air. Arthur pulled Ginny in his arms and yelled, "Fred, George! Follow me, now!"

"Dad, I'm fine." Ginny said as they approached the back of the shed where Bill had a frantic Fleur in his arms and Charlie who paced back and forth.

"Where's your mum?" Arthur asked as the yells were slowly dying down. Before anyone could answer a bone chilling scream echoed from inside the Burrow.

"Molly." Arthur whispered, tightening his grip around his wand. All his children stared at him, waiting for their father to end the madness. Among the screams and ruckus a man yelled,

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? FIND THEM, NOW!"

Arthur's face darkened, "You lot stay here. Understood?" he whispered. They all nodded and he turned around only to see the death eaters, surrounding them all.

"Here we are, trying to hide eh?" Beltrix cackled. A clatter of wands fell to the floor, including his. They were all disarmed, outnumbered, and doomed.

"Kids," Arthur started; Beltrix raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes, "RUN!"

They obeyed and scattered, spells where shot and he turned around only to be hit. He fell watching his children scramble. The death eaters jeered. To his left Bill jumped in front of Fleur only to be hit. Charlie kneeled over an unconscious George as a spell met his way. Ginny fell with a scream and Fred, the same.

"Take them inside with the others." Beltrix ordered.

Two pulled Arthur up and dragged him inside the Burrow. He saw Molly at the dining table, holding back tears, with a wand pointed at her head. They pushed him into a chair next to her and she gave her husband a small smile. They both turned their heads. Ginny was screaming, she kicked, and yelled, and punched anyone she could.

"Miss Weasley, enough, or we'll have to just kill you instead." The man holding her snapped. Arthur balled his fists, but Molly rested her hand on his shoulder. They threw Ginny in a broom closet between Fred and an unconscious George, slamming the door. Charlie was shoved in a chair next to Arthur, his nose broken, blood streaming down his cheek as a wand was pointed a few feet from his face. Bill and Fleur were on Molly's other side. Bill stiffened as he caught sight of Yaxley, jabbing his wand at the back of Fleur's neck.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL ME! JUST OPEN THE DOOR! YOU RUINED A WEDDING! I'LL KILLL YOU, I SWEAR!" Ginny screamed from inside the closet.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE EVERYONE ELSE DEAD!" Beltrix screamed back and the banging stopped.

"Now, let's just get to the part." Beltrix hissed, "Where's Potter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur snapped and Beltrix slammed her fist on the table.

"Don't give that rubbish. You know where they are!" she cried, her eyes bouncing out of their sockets, "You're son, Roger is with them."

"It's Ronald. He's not with them. Check upstairs in the attic, he drank a poisoned draft of pumpkin juice last week." Arthur said plainly.

Beltrix narrowed her eyes, "We'll verify that." She said and three men hurried upstairs.

"Now, let me ask you again nicely." She started sweetly, "WHERE IS POTTER?"

"You call that nice?" Fleur asked.

"Don't start with me." Beltrix warned, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Arthur glared, "I don't know."

"YES YOU DO!" Beltrix screamed, "POTTER DOESN'T TRUST ANYONE BUT YOU PEOPLE! SO WHERE IS HE?"

"Like I said, I don't know." Arthur snapped. Beltrix forced a smile.

"Of course you don't." she said, "How about your kids, any idea where Mister Potter is?"

"Not a clue." Bill said through clenched teeth.

"I don't an idea." Fleur answered.

"I bet you where no one could find them." Charlie added.

Beltrix's face tightened, she bit her lips, and gave out an evil smile. "What would it take to make you talk?"

They stayed silent.

"We don't know anything." Arthur said, breaking the silence.

"You expect me to believe you? You blood traitors are a disgraces to the community, socializing with mud bloods." Beltrix said, "I'll kill the three in the closet. Unless, you tell me what I want to know."

"You touch my kids, I swear-," Arthur began and the whole room erupted in protests and yells.

"ENOUGH!" Beltrix screamed, "I can let you watch your little girl die, and it will be painful. It's my expertise of course. She'll end up like the Longbottem's before you know it."

"You're not going to touch her!" Bill yelled.

"Oh are you sure Bill? Do you really want to see you pwoor, bwabby, swister **(A/N: Yes I meant to spell it **_**Pwoor, bwaby, swister [poor baby sister])**_die right in front of you? And on your wedding day! You and your wife can have her corpse as a nice wedding gift from me." Beltrix smiled and the tension in the room rose, "Last chance, tell me, where Potter is."

"We have nothing to tell you." Charlie snarled.

"And if we did, we wouldn't sell Harry out. You'll never make us talk." Bill snapped.

"That's it. Get the girl."

"NO!" five people yelled.

"TELL ME WHERE POTTER IS UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE THAT GIRL DEAD AT YOUR FEET!" Beltrix screamed.

"We have nothing to tell you." Arthur tried to explain, "Can't you just leave us be?"

"You know something, you liars!" Beltrix insisted waving her wand towards the closet.

"LISTIN, we don't know anything." Arthur said.

"Watch me kill the girl." Beltrix hissed.

"Let me see you try." They all said.

Beltrix smiled and walked over to the closet swinging it open and grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"Don't you dare touch her." Arthur yelled jumping from his seat, but a death eater pushed him back down.

"LET GO OF ME YOU B-!" Ginny began. Beltrix smiled, pointed her wand and in a soft whisper said, "Crucio."

Ginny fell to the floor screaming as her family watched in horror. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur clenched their fists. Molly and Fleur had tears running down their face, and Fred could be heard yelling in the closet.

"CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" Beltrix screamed again, jumping up and down as Ginny's cries echoed throughout the house. Her hand twitched and she pleaded for her to stop.

"Not unless mummy and daddy cooperate." Yaxley grinned and Fleur gave out a disgusted look. Pointing her nose in the air, flipping her hair back she took one last look at Ginny.

"They're...they're at Hardwood Forest." Fleur whispered amongst Ginny's screams. Beltrix looked up and lifted the curse. Ginny's frail body was curled in a ball. She closed her eyes as the last waves of pain flashed through her body and she shook her head.

"No….Fleur…don't." she tried to say.

"It's fifty miles southwest from Diagon Alley. Arry' told me they vould ve near the river. That's all I know." Fleur said. There was a moment of silence and Beltrix clapped.

"Well done, Miss Delacour, or should I say Mrs. Weasley. If you gave me that answer a while ago, little Ginny here wouldn't have had to suffer. Well then I guess we'll be on our way." Beltrix said with an echoing pop they were all gone.

"Ginny!" Arthur yelled rushing over to his daughter's body. He helped her up and she glared at Fleur.

"YOU NO GOOD FRENCH IDIOT," she screamed stomping her way to Fleur. Charlie held onto Ginny as she was reaching out as if she were ready to strangle her, "HOW COULD YOU JUST SELL HARRY OUT LIKE THAT! GREAT JOB! I DIDN'T CARE IF THEY KILLED ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM KILL ME, BUT DID YOU DO THAT? NO!"

Fleur looked amused but Bill gave a hard look at his sister, "Ginny, she just saved your life."

"SAVED MY LIFE? WHAT ABOUT HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE? WHAT ABOUT THEIR LIVES?" she screamed as Fred, supporting George walked out of the closet, panting, "What did we miss?"

"Oh Ginny's mad that Fleur saved her life." Charlie said as he continued to hold onto to her.

"Ginny," Fleur sighed, "There's no such thing as Hardwood forest. Those death eaters would be searching for days trying to find them. I made it all up."

Ginny's mouth dropped and she struggled to find some words.

"Ginny, what do say?" Molly asked sternly.

Ginny fumbled with her fingers and bit her lip, "Well in that case thank you. You're not the French idiot I'd thought you'd be. I guess you're not that bad after all….Phlegm." She said quietly and quickly turned around, climbing up the stairs and out of sight.

"Did she just call me Phlegm?" Fleur asked and the whole room burst in laughter.

"Long story," Bill said and wrapped his arm around her, "This was a good day Phle-I mean Fleur."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head,

"Don't even get me started."

_END_


End file.
